A typical seat for an operator is slidable in a front-back direction in a cab of a construction machine such as a wheel loader. A work equipment console with a work equipment lever is also provided on a lateral side of the seat in the cab. As such a work equipment console, there has been known a work equipment console that erects on a floor frame of the cab in a manner slidable back and forth via a slide rail (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).
In the work equipment console with this arrangement, when a seat is slid for physical constitution of an operator, the work equipment console is also moved along the slide rail, so that it is always possible to adjust the seat and the work equipment console in a manner adjustable for the operator, so that a favorable workability can be provided.
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1 JP-A-2007-154444